mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash/Galeria
Equestria Girls Jako kucyk TRAILER-FILM_2_00023.png|Rainbow stoi między Fluttershy i Spike'iem TRAILER-FILM_2_00027.png|Słucha Celestii Jako człowiek Main 5 freshman photo 2 EG.png 640px-Human Rainbow Dash EG.png Rainbow Dash talks with Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash playing soccer EG.png 640px-Rainbow Dash flaming soccer ball EG.png Rainbow Dash soccer kick EG.png Twilight getting nervous about her chances EG.png Twilight and Rainbow on soccer pitch EG.png Rainbow Dash scores again EG.png Rainbow Dash energetic soccer kick EG.png Psyched-up Rainbow and sad Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash juggles the ball EG.png Twilight soccer ball meets face EG.png Rainbow Dash kicks soccer ball EG.png Rainbow Dash how can I help EG.png Rainbow Dash I'm awesome EG.png Rainbow playfully punches Twilight's arm EG.png Rainbow Dash hugging Twilight EG.png Spike sleeps on Rarity's legs EG.png Applejack explains the situation EG.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png Rainbow Dash puts pony ears on EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Dash with pony ears EG.png Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy wearing pony ears EG.png Rainbow Dash sitting down EG.png Rainbow Dash putting ears on EG.png Rainbow Dash singing EG.png Rainbow Dash singing 2 EG.png Rainbow Dash running with Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy, Dash, and Applejack clap EG.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack splash screen EG.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash splash screen EG.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looking at each other EG.png Rainbow Dash pointing EG.png Rainbow Dash on top of a chair EG.png Rainbow Dash being filmed EG.png Rainbow Dash pointing at the camera EG.png Rainbow Dash winking on splash screen EG.png Rainbow Dash singing make a change EG.png Rainbow Dash spins tray on finger EG.png Twilight and friends wearing pony ears EG.png Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 2 EG.png Rainbow Dash disbelieving EG.png Main cast circle overhead shot EG.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack sweeping EG.png Rainbow Dash holding a garbage bag EG.png Rainbow Dash tossing the garbage bag EG.png Twilight and friends arm in arm EG.png Rainbow Dash looking at her dress EG.png Rainbow Dash unamused EG.png Rainbow Dash looks angrily at Rarity EG.png Rarity's friends excited EG.png Twilight's friends and their dresses EG.png Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png Twilight and friends arrive at the party EG.png Twilight waves to Flash on stage EG.png Twilight looking for Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight awaiting the Fall Formal vote results EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Main 5 giving chase EG.png Main 6 following Snips and Snails EG.png Twilight and Spike big gasp EG.png Twilight's friends moved by her sacrifice EG.png Rainbow Dash calls out to Spike EG.png Rainbow Dash catches the crown EG.png Rainbow Dash and Snips crown tug of war EG.png Rainbow Dash fends off Snails EG.png Rainbow Dash tosses the crown to Fluttershy EG.png Main 4 scared of Snips and Snails EG.png Main cast standing tall EG.png Twilight and friends brace themselves EG.png Rainbow Dash sprouts pony ears EG.png Rainbow Dash sprouts Pegasus wings EG.png Main 6 united by magic EG.png Main 6 magic of friendship EG.png Main 5 pony forms on the ground EG.png Twilight and friends standing over Sunset EG.png Main 5 in Pinkie Pie hug EG.png Rainbow Dash picks up Scootaloo EG.png Rainbow Dash flying with Scootaloo EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Twilight and friends group hug EG.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash saying goodbye EG.png Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity saying goodbye EG.png Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer 'I turned into a raging she-demon' (new version) EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy start singing Better Than Ever EG2.png Rainbow sprouts wings during Better Than Ever EG2.png EG RR Rainbow podczas przemiany w piosence Better Than Ever..png Ponified Rainbooms sing in the band room EG2.png Rainbow Dash on blue Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png Rainbow criticizes her friends' performances EG2.png Rainbow and Applejack have their doubts EG2.png Rainbow suggests Awesome As I Want to Be EG2.png Fluttershy feeling rejected EG2.png EG RR Pinkie Pie z marchewką w buzi..png EG RR Zmartwione przyjaciółki..png EG RR Dazzlings rozpoczynają piosenkę Battle..png EG RR Przyjaciółki idą zawiadomić dyrekcję..png Rainbow Dash worried expression EG2.png Pinkie, Sunset, Dash, and Rarity concerned EG2.png Rainbow Dash with soccer ball on her head EG2.png Rainbow Dash holds out a pen to Sunset EG2.png Sunset and Rainbow waiting EG2.png Rainbow sighing EG2.png The portal opening EG2.png The others are worried EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciółki w kawiarni..png Rainbow Dash looking toward Fluttershy EG2.png Rainbow Dash using her phone EG2.png EG RR Rainbow Dash pokazuje Twilight jej przemianę..png Rainbow Dash flying kick EG2.png Rainbow Dash throws her hands out EG2.png Rainbow Dash sees the Dazzlings appear EG2.png Rainbow throws chocolate chip at Twilight EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking clueless EG2.png Twilight holding Rainbow Dash's hand EG2.png EG RR Przyjaźń to Magia!.png Rainbow Dash's eye pops open EG2.png EG RR Zaniepokojone przyjaciółki..png Rainbooms looking uncomfortable EG2.png EG RR Narada przyjaciółek..png Rainbow Dash playing air guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash duckface EG2.png EG RR Pinkie prezentuje Twilight instrumenty..png EG RR Pinkie ściska Twilight i Spika..png EG RR Imprezka u Pinkie Pie..png Rainbow Dash and Applejack playing a video game EG2.png Applejack clearly beating Rainbow EG2.png Rainbow Dash about to lose EG2.png Rainbow tries harder to beat AJ EG2.png Rainbow Dash spinning her controller EG2.png Rainbow taunting Applejack EG2.png The others agreeing with Rarity EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy listening to Twilight's poor singing EG2.png Rainbow shaking her head at Fluttershy EG2.png Rainbow's pony ears starting to appear EG2.png Rainbow Dash guitar outro EG2.png Rainbow's pony ears starting to appear EG2.png Rainbow's pony ears still trying to appear EG2.png Rainbow Dash's pony ears disappear EG2.png Main 6 collective gasp EG2.png The Rainbooms worried about the other students 2 EG2.png The Rainbooms covering their ears EG2.png Twilight instructing her friends how to play EG2.png Rainbow Dash winking at Twilight EG2.png Rainbow Dash singing Shake Your Tail EG2.png Rainbooms having fun on stage EG2.png Rainbow Dash sees Fluttershy running EG2.png Rarity starts bawling on stage EG2.png Rainbow Dash starting to sweat EG2.png Rainbow snaps at Pinkie about her confetti EG2.png The Rainbooms walk away EG2.png Twilight's friends won't let her down EG2.png Fluttershy asks if the Rainbooms can play her song EG2.png Trixie confronts the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbow Dash stroking her ego EG2.png Trixie taunting Rainbow Dash EG2.png EG RR Trixie rozmawia z Rainbow..png Rainbow Dash in Twilight's space EG2.png Rainbow Dash rockin EG2.png Rainbow Dash singing next to Applejack EG2.png Rainbow Dash singing next to Rarity EG2.png EG RR Rainbow Dash w piosence Awesome As I Wanna Be.png Rainbow Dash with guitar behind her head EG2.png Rainbow Dash slow-motion hair flip EG2.png Rainbow Dash playing excitedly EG2.png Rainbow Dash on stage EG2.png Rainbow Dash starting to sprouting pony ears EG2.png Rainbow Dash's pony ears appearing EG2.png Sunset pouncing on Rainbow EG2.png Rainbow and Sunset knock into Twilight EG2.png Rainbow Dash's pony ears vanish EG2.png Rainbow Dash glares at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png EG RR Zdenerwowane Rainbooms..png Applejack confronts Rainbow about her showing off EG2.png Applejack and Rainbow hear Trixie's voice EG2.png Rainbow breaks up Applejack and Rarity EG2.png EG RR Zdenerwowana Trixie..png Rainbow jabs Pinkie with her elbow EG2.png Pinkie Pie rubs her sore arm EG2.png Rainbow Dash hears jeering crowd EG2.png Rainbow Dash walking past booing students EG2.png Rainbow hitting the microphone EG2.png Rainbow hears too loud EG2.png Main cast and Sunset sees the trapdoor closing EG2.png EG RR Rainbow Dash próbuje wyważyć drzwi..png Rainbow hurt EG2.png Rainbow hears Applejack EG2.png Rainbow frustrated EG2.png Rainbow surprised EG2.png Rainbow's friends shouting at Rainbow EG2.png Rainbow angry EG2.png Applejack pointing at Rainbow EG2.png EG RR Applejack kłóci się z Rainbow..png EG RR Twilight rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png Main cast and Sunset pushing against the door EG2.png Fluttershy happy EG2.png Rainbooms hear horn EG2.png EG RR Rainbow w piosence Welcome to the Show..png EG RR Twilight śpiewa z Rainbow..png Rainbow and Fluttershy playing their instruments EG2.png EG RR Rainbow Dash podczas przemiany..png Twilight and Rainbow see Dazzling sirens flying around EG2.png Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy rises up EG2.png EG RR The Rainbooms po przemianie..png Rainbow speechless EG2.png Rainbooms group hug EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy listening to Twilight EG2.png Sunset and friends all smile EG2.png Sunset takes her place on stage EG2.png Sunset and Rainbow playing guitars together EG2.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Sunset looks up while smiling EG2.png Human Rainbow artwork EG2.png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni Rainbow Dash "not exactly" EG3.png Rainbow Dash holding her broken string EG3.png Rainbow talking about the acoustics EG3.png Director credit EG3.png EG3 Dash wie kim była tajemnicza postać.png Rainbow Dash "you'll find out" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "thank you, Principal Celestia" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "our time has finally" EG3.png CHS Rally Song big finish EG3.png Rainbow "probably because I'm so awesome!" EG3.png EG3 Przemenione Rainbooms.png EG3_Nie_mieszajmy_magii_do_igrzysk.png Rainbow Dash curious EG3.png EG3 Fluttershy z dziewczynami w przebraniach.jpg Main five surprised by Sunset's tirade EG3.png Main five continue down the hallway EG3.png EG3 Rainbooms na sali gimnastycznej.png Rainbow gets in Indigo Zap's face EG3.png EG3_Zmartwione_dziewczyny.png Pinkie, Rarity, and RD in goggles and lab coats EG3.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts.png Rainbow Dash spelling "hippopotamus" EG3.png Rainbow hugging Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Rainbow Dash "as long as this event" EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie in shock and awe EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - motocross competitors EG3.png EG3 Motocross start.png Rainbow Dash in the lead EG3.png Rainbow in midair "awesome!" EG3.png Rainbow looks back to Sugarcoat and Sunset EG3.png EG3 Rainbow z Sunset na motocyklu.png|"Uratowałaś Mnie" Rainbow grows wings and shines bright EG3.png Rainbow flying away from vine monster EG3.png Rainbow ecstatic to have won EG3.png Rainbow has her magic drained EG3.png EG3 Sunset uświadamia sobie co zrobiła.png|Rainbow pociesza Sunset Rainbow Dash "this is the last event!" EG3.png Rarity "magic stealing and portal opening" EG3.png Indigo helps Rarity and Lemon helps Fleur EG3.png Rainbow Dash glowing EG3.png Rarity and Rainbow happy EG3.png Indigo, RD, Lemon, and Rarity looking confident EG3.png AJ, Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie wearing medals EG3.png EG3 Przytulanko .png EG3 Twilight i Twilight.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts z dyrektor Celestią i wicedyrektor Luną.png Cowgirl Pinkie and Bobby Rainbow EG3.png EG3 Główna 7.png Sceny Usunięte Scena na korytarzu (wersja alternatywna) EG3 animatic - Sunset and friends in the hallway.png EG3 animatic - Fluttershy "our Twilight wouldn't".png EG3 animatic - Rainbow Dash "you'll figure it out".png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer "I'm not sure I want to".png EG3 animatic - Sunset expresses her concerns.png EG3 animatic - Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie supporting Sunset.png EG3 animatic - Main five cheering for Sunset.png Klipy Promocyjne Muzyka dla moich uszu Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Walka o gitarę Rarity gasping EG2.png Rainbow Dash "as awesome as I'm gonna make it sound" EG2.png Rainbow Dash wide eyes EG2.png Rainbow Dash "let's see who plays best!" EG2.png Pinkie hands guitar to Rainbow Dash EG2.png Rainbow Dash with a guitar EG2.png Guitar in Rainbow Dash's eyes EG2.png Rainbow Dash shredding faster EG2.png Rainbow Dash getting blown back EG2.png Rainbow Dash surging with power EG2.png Rainbow Dash surging with electricity EG2.png Rainbow Dash rock rainboom EG2.png DJ Pon-3 giving Rainbow her prize EG2.png Rainbow Dash "she can have it" EG2.png Rainbow Dash hugging guitar EG2.png Szalona Pinkie Rainbow Dash "help me find a drummer" EG2.png Pinkie and Rainbow covered in batter EG2.png Rainbow Dash covered in cookie batter EG2.png Rainbow and Pinkie making a banner EG2.png Rainbow Dash painting banner EG2.png Pinkie Pie pounding on lunch table EG2.png Pinkie drumming on Rainbow Dash EG2.png Rainbow Dash yells at Pinkie EG2.png Rainbow Dash grinning widely EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Rarity impressed EG2.png Rarity "whatever made you think of Pinkie" EG2.png Rainbow "just have a sense for these things" EG2.png Pianistka Rainbow Dash 'where is Rarity' EG2.png Rainbow and Rarity "a more portable instrument" EG2.png Rarity "the most refined and elegant" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "move our practice to the gym" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "you mean a keytar" EG2.png Rarity's friends impressed EG2.png Rarity's friends applaud her playing EG2.png Applejack "how about ya take that keytar" EG2.png Rarity's friends puzzled EG2.png Gdzie mój bas? Applejack asks Granny Smith about her bass EG2.png Applejack pointing toward bass guitar EG2.png Applejack "Granny never should've sold" EG2.png Applejack offers two dollars to Flim and Flam EG2.png Applejack reasoning with the Flim Flam Brothers EG2.png Rainbow Dash "of course that's her real name!" EG2.png Applejack playing skillfully EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy watching AJ play EG2.png Main 4 stand up for Applejack EG2.png Ogon w ruch Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie in gymnasium EG2.png Rainbow Dash blowing whistle EG2.png Rainbow Dash's sports theme EG2.png Applejack disapproves of RD's theme EG2.png Twilight and friends flinching EG2.png Rainbow Dash's mask EG2.png Rainbow Dash sleeping at desk EG2.png Rainbow Dash being chased by birds EG2.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash depressed EG2.png Rainbow Dash gets an idea EG2.png Rainbow Dash in band attire EG2.png Rainbow Dash playing lead guitar EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow singing EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy back to back EG2.png Fluttershy and Rainbow singing EG2.png Idealny dzień na zabawę Twilight and her friends in pairs EG2.png EG2 Wondercolts14.png Main six walking through the carnival in pairs EG2.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash rocking out EG2.png AJ better than Rainbow at the high-striker EG2.png Main Six crowded group photo 2 EG2.png Twilight reminds her friends of the time EG2.png Rainbow gets carried away with her playing EG2.png Rainbow Dash nearly falls off the stage EG2.png Fluttershy catches Rainbow with her tambourine EG2.png Twilight pointing toward the crowd EG2.png Twilight and friends together at the carnival EG2.png Mogę zmienić się Twilight offers Sunset her hand EG2.png Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png Wieczna przyjaźń EG RR Rainbow w piosence Friendship Through The Ages.png Rainbow Dash dressed like a rock star EG2.png Rainbow Dash rocking out hard EG2.png EG RR Rainbow gra na gitarze.png Rainbow Dash rocks out on stage EG2.png EG RR Sunset na tłumie..png EG RR Przyjaciólki śpiewają..png EG RR Przyjaciółki tańczą w piosence Friendship Trough The Ages.png EG RR Przyjaciólki przytulają się.png Sedno magii The Rainbooms entering the science lab EG3.png Rainbooms confused EG3.png Rainbow Dash confused EG3.png Rainbow Dash playing guitar solo EG3.png Rainbow ponies up EG3.png Rainbooms gathered together EG3.png Pinky na przeszpiegach Rainbow Dash spies on Crystal Prep EG3.png Rainbow Dash checks out the competition EG3.png Rainbow Dash leaping into a bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash being a spy EG3.png Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie's voice EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie hiding EG3.png Rainbow pushes Pinkie into a bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash worriedly looks down EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie levitating upward EG3.png Rainbow Dash popping balloons EG3.png Rainbow Dash hangs in midair EG3.png Pinkie Pie "you smell like vanilla" EG3.png Rainbow Dash covers Pinkie's mouth EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're trying to spy on them" EG3.png Rainbow Dash embarrassed EG3.png en:Rainbow Dash/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci